Routine
by Mew Aqua Spirit
Summary: Today was no different than any other day for Amy Rose. She would wake up, eat, get dressed and go see Sonic...and maybe ask him for a date. /SonAmy/


Title: Routine

Fandom: Sonic the Hedgehog

Pairing: Established!Sonic/Amy

Theme: Obsession

Word Count: 792

Author's note: My goodness it's been forever since I've written anything. XD;

Feedback: if you feel so moved...it's much appreciated. :)

* * *

Today was no different than any other day for Amy Rose. She woke up, ate breakfast, got dressed and _of course_, wondered where Sonic was and what he could be doing right now. She opened the front door of her small house and ran out into the grass, beaming. Just the thought of Sonic being somewhere out there made her absolutely giddy. Determined to locate her favorite blue hedgehog, she looked in all directions. She spotted him napping under a nearby tree. With a squeal of delight, she rushed over to him as fast as she could, her mind filled with thoughts of what they could do today.

She gazed at him lovingly, not wanting to wake him up just yet. After all, when he slept, he just looked so peaceful. So she waited awhile before poking him on the shoulder several times. "Hey, Sonic," she whispered, "Wake up."

Startled, Sonic's eyes shot open, "Wh-wha?!" He looked up, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Amy. "Oh...hey, Amy," he mumbled, stifling a yawn. "What's up?"

Amy playfully put a finger to her lips, as if she were giving his question some thought, "Hmmm...I was thinking...would you like to do something with me today?"

Sonic smirked,"You're not asking me on _another_ date are you? I mean, didn't we just go on one earlier this week?"

Amy blushed and pouted. He had her. "Yes, but...you're my _boyfriend._ You're supposed to go on dates with me because that's what boyfriends do with their girlfriends," she said matter-of-factly, that stubborn pout still present on her face.

Sonic chuckled. He supposed he might as well humor her a little."Okay," he agreed, with a devious glint in his eyes, "But on one condition."

...Was that a challenge?

Amy bent down and looked Sonic in the eye with a devilish grin, her face extremely close to his. His heart skipped a beat but he maintained his cool, nonetheless. "Oh? And what would that be?" she asked, hands on her hips and more than ready to take on whatever task he had in store for her.

Sonic got up from his spot and dashed up the tree. He sat on a thick branch and stared down at Amy, half-smiling playfully, "You have to get me down from here," he replied, crossing his arms in confidence.

Amy groaned, miffed, "You know I don't like climbing trees!"

Sonic shrugged, "I guess you don't want that date badly enough then, do you?" he teased.

"Grr..." Amy grumbled, moving closer to the tree. He could be such a brat sometimes.

She sighed; she really didn't want to do this, but the opportunity to have Sonic go on a date with her twice in one week was just too good to pass up. So she wrapped her arms and legs around the tree and scooted up its trunk. Once she got close to where he was sitting, she reached for his leg. And missed it, thanks to him quickly moving away from her and up to another branch.

"Come on, Amy. You're going to have to do better than that," Sonic told her.

Amy, fueled by her desire to go out with Sonic, hoisted herself up by her arms onto the branch that Sonic had been sitting on. She jumped up to grab Sonic's leg only to have him quickly step away from her.

She did it once more, only to have him step away again. She shook her head, frustrated, and hopped down from the tree. There had to be another way to get him down. There just had to.

"Aww, giving up so soon, Amy?" Sonic taunted playfully.

Amy shook her head, "Nope." She'd figure out how to get him down even if it took her all day.

Sonic closed his eyes and smiled."Really? Because it seems like you are."

"Sonic the hedgehog, you know I don't give up so easily! So cut that out! Oh, if only I could get my hammer to-" Amy paused. That was it. She could get him down with her hammer.

Smirking smugly, she whipped out her hammer and -SMACK-hit the tree with it. The resulting shock wave broke the branch Sonic was sitting on and sent him tumbling down -startled and yelling, even though he knew she wouldn't let him get hurt- right into Amy's arms. "I guess I win," she said nonchalantly as she looked into his eyes.

Sonic laughed nervously, "Hehehe...I guess you do. So...um...what are we going to do on our date?"

"Well, I think we should have a picnic, Sonic.

"Will there be chili dogs?"

"You bet."

**XXX**


End file.
